Nothing to Lose
by Princess Rin
Summary: Revenge...That one word is the only thing this young miko has on her mind. She is willing to go to the limits and beyond, even if that means stealing jewel shards,imprisoning a young miko back in her own era and risk her own life.
1. How it all Begins

Well, I know I haven't updated in a really long time but I am rewriting the story! It is going to be completely different just warning you! So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO DON'T SUE!

Chapter 1: How it all begins.

_"NO... PLEASE STOP... I DON"T WANT TO... NOOOOOOO!" _A mysterious girl woke from her dream with sheen of sweat covering her body and she told herself "I will get revenge for what they did to me even if it costs me my life!"

"Inuyasha I am going home and that is final!" Kagome said walking towards the Bone Eaters Well. "No you are not we have to find the jewel shards before Naraku does! "Inuyasha said walking right behind her.

"I am just going for 3 days that is all ok?" "Feh, fine only 3 days but if you aren't back by then I-" "Don't worry I will be back by then" she said jumping down the well.

Inuyasha started walking back to Kaede's house when he smelled blood. He started running to where the blood was coming from and stopped when he saw a single girl with pitch black hair swaying in the wind, cold hazel eyes, and a black and blue kimono on. He noticed that several demons corps' were around her and the smell of blood heavily on her.

_"Did this normal human slay all of these demons by herself? It is impossible there must have been at least 20 of them!" _A confused Inuyasha thought.

"Have you come to fight me too half-demon? I will kill you if you stand in my way!" Inuyasha was about to reply when she suddenly fainted. "I must have used up too much power" was her last thought before plunging into darkness. Inuyasha stood there in shock as the girl laid there on the ground. He picked her up and started walking towards Kaede's house deciding that he can't just leave her there.

The girl opened one eye to look around "Where am I?" she thought. She looked around and found herself to be in a little cot in a hut. She got out of bed and went out of the hut to see people bustling about in a little village.

"Hey shouldn't you be in bed resting" Inuyasha said coming towards her. "You are that half-demon in the forest, are you not." she asked him. "Yeah so what if I am" Inuyasha said. "Why did you help me?" she asked looking into his eyes to make sure he won't tell her a lie. "Well, I couldn't just let you lay there and die!"

"Hmm" she said as she turned to leave. "The least you could do is say thank you, ungrateful wench!" Inuyasha said. "I did not ask for your assistance and therefore I do not need to thank you, by the way if you ever call me wench again I shall kill you where you stand. I do have a name and it is Kienna.

"Feh, you won't be able to land a finger on me!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Oh, I think it is the other way around. If you haven't noticed, I am a high-ranking priestess and you are nothing but a mere half-demon not worthy of my time." Kienna said walking away in a calm manner.

"Damn, she reminds me of someone." Inuyasha said aloud not expecting anyone to hear. "Who reminds you of someone" Sango asked walking up to Inuyasha. "Remember that girl I brought last night, well she just left and she acted like she was all high and mighty with a stick up her ass!"

"Sango, Inuyasha, where is the girl" Miroku said running up to them. "Feh, she left not to long ago, why?" Inuyasha asked his curiosity piqued. "Lady Kaede said that that girl was no ordinary girl, she is a priestess and a really strong, and in fact Lady Kaede said her spiritual power surpasses that of even Kikyo's!"

"I knew she was no ordinary human!" Inuyasha thought. "But what does Kaede want with her?" Shippo said hopping on Miroku's shoulder. "Lady Kaede said she wanted to talk to the girl about something important and she said it was urgent!" Miroku said.

"Inuyasha, go after her and bring her back here. I need to talk to her" Kaede said walking up besides Sango. "Why do I hav'ta go?" Inuyasha said whining. "Because, if you don't get her back here Kagome can't come back Kaede said.

"What are you talking about old woman, what do you mean Kagome can't come back. "Inuyasha yelled at Kaede. "Well you see she put a curse on the well so that Kagome can't come back to the past until she takes it off." Kaede said knowing that Inuyasha would do it after hearing that Kagome can't come back.

Inuyasha growled and started running towards her scent. "Damn her I won't let her get away with this!"


	2. The Story of Kienna

Hey peeps I am here to upload once again. Ok so anyways I just got a new keyboard and it is working better than the

other one. So yeah I pretty much have the story planned out I just got to write it down. Alright on with the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would have better stuffs to do than sit here typing.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Story of Kienna_**

Inuyasha ran through the forest searching for the miko named Kienna. He caught on her scent and ran towards where

it was coming from. Just a couple of short minutes later he saw her up ahead and started running faster. He caught up with her

and threw a punch her way but it never hit her.

Kienna grabbed Inuyasha's fist and swung him into a tree. Inuyasha hit the tree and slid down.

"Damn it, I thought I had the element of surprise. Just how strong is she?" Inuyasha thought. "No Inuyasha you didn't

have the element of surprise. I already knew you were coming before you reached half a mile from the village." Kienna said

with a cold expression on her face. "Oh and yes Inuyasha, I can read minds. So be careful what you say."

Inuyasha snapped his head to look her way and growled deep in his throat. "I would advise you to stop growling at me

Half-demon, unless you want to die by my hands." Kienna stated calmly.

Then Kienna did something strange. "Kaya come here I want to leave now." Kienna said looking in the air. Inuyasha had a

look of puzzlement until a large cat demon appeared from the sky. "Kirara" Inuyasha thought. "No it's not her Kirara has red flames

and this cat demon has blue."

The cat demon also known as Kaya landed near Kienna and growled at Inuyasha. Kienna climbed on Kaya's back and

started soaring through the air. "You're not getting away from running from a fight." Inuyasha said leaping in the ar after them.

"Damn it she is still human so I have to use my fists." Inuyasha said throwing punches at them. Kaya dodged all of them and

then flew higher to make sure that he couldn't jump up there.

"Goodbye for now Inuyasha, oh yea and if the curse on the well isn't tooken off by me in one month it will become

permanent, and Kagome will never come back to the Feudal Era again again." Kienna said with the same cold

expression on her face.

"WHAT, NO GET BACK HERE AND TAKE THE DAMN CURSE OFF!!" Inuyasha said trying and failing to catch up

with her. Inuyasha sunk to his knees and beat the floor. "Damn, it she got away."

_**Back at Kaede's Village**_

"Come I will tell ye the story of Kienna" Kaede said walking back to her hut. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and shippo followed

her into her hut and sat down on the floor surrounding Kaede.

"Alright story has it that Kienna's parents and whole village was killed by thieves when she was just a baby. The thieves

left only her there to suffer. A couple of hours later a couple who was passing by her her crying and found her in a hut covered

in dead bodies. They took the baby home and cared for her like a daughter. They named that baby Kienna. On her 12th

birthday Kienna came home from picking flowers and found out that her parents were on the floor bleeding. She ran to her

fathers side to see if he was alive but he wasn't. Then her mother called out her name and Kienna ran to her side. "Kienna

I am... so ... sorry." Kienna's mother said pausing here and there from the pain. "I...I have to tell you something." Kienna had

tears running down her face like a river. "What is it mom please tell me." Kienna's mom put a hand on her cheek and wiped

away the tears. " I am.. not... your... your real mother. Your real parents were... killed by thieves and... we found you... alive in

the hut. I am sorry... I didn't... tell you... before." "It's ok mom as far as I'm concerned you are the one who gave

birth to me. " There is somethng else I have to tell you...you are a strong miko. We noticed your powers when you were very

small to this very day you still have those powers. Go and train with Ania, she is the only one who could help you reach your full

potential." "Alright mom I will do what you say. Now please tell me who did this to you." Kienna said gripping her hand. "It was...Demons...surrounding...village..." She said with her last breath. " MOM...NOOOOOOO" Kienna said crying over

her dead mother's corpse corpse.

"After that she got up and walked away and no one ever heard of her again, until now." Kaede said finishing up the story.

"Wow so that's her story, how sad" Shippo said.

**_With Kienna and Kay_**

"Kay, do you think Inuyasha will come after us again?" Kienna asked looking at Kay. "Yes I do, but this time he is going

to bring all of his friends with him and they will all try to capture us." Kay said through telepathy.

"Hmm, then we will be ready for them when they come. Kienna said landing Kay on the forest floor near a village.

* * *

Well yea another short chapter but I was getting lazy and yea. Another chapter will be up soon, maybe it might be today if I 

feel like it.

REVIEW

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
Please review because it motivates me more


End file.
